following_paradisefandomcom-20200214-history
Green Ocean Characters/Others
=Aloof Family= Nine Original Children & Father & Uncles There is a reason why their ages are in pre-timeskip format, even if they don't appear at that moment. Don't be an idiot and think differently. *Aloof D. Kin's name comes from (Kin)g. He is is the King of Baltio, as well as the father of all the Aloof children. He is Zeus in the crew. 50 pre-timeskip (Uses Dio's design from Jojo' Bizarre Adventure) *Aloof D. Bas' name comes from Am(bas)sador. He deals with diplomatic relations with protectorates of the Black Flash Pirates. He also represents Poseidon in the crew. 60 pre-timeskip (Uses Homura Kongou's deign from Kongoh Bancho) *Aloof D. Jai's name comes from (Jai)lor. He heads the jail system on Baltio, being its Gatekeeper. He also represents Hades in the crew. 70 pre-timeskip (Uses August's design from Fairy Tail) *Aloof D. Sculptor is not apart of the crew, but his name references the Hie Hie no Mi, his Devil Fruit. He is originally a lower ranked Marine, but eventually joins the Gosei during the Timeskip. Inspired by Garp, he also refuses promotions, feeling that he was fine where he was. He only takes the Gosei position because of the importance of needing rulers over the government. 25 pre-timeskip (Uses Toriko's design from... Toriko) *Aloof D. Trainer's name comes from Personal Trainer, referencing his much larger build than any of his other siblings. He is apart of the crew, representing Heracles, who lived on Olympus, even if it wasn't permanent. He also helps in training his new siblings for combat. 25 pre-timeskip (Uses Tanktop Master's design from One Punch Man) *Aloof D. Planner's name comes from Wedding Planner, referencing his position within the crew, where he plans the weddings for his father whenever he marries off one of his siblings. He represents Dionysus (for the alcohol part) and Hymenaios (for the wedding part). 24 pre-timeskip (Uses Bulat's design from Akame ga Kill) *Aloof D. Barista has a coffee shop on Baltio, which references her name. She represents Artemis in the crew, where she can be an archer with her -Insert blah here- 20 pre-timeskip (Uses Brianne de Chateau from Dragon Ball Super) **She has a pet pig (Hork from Nanatsu no Taizai) that is named Munch, signifying Artemis' boar. *Aloof D. Prima is representing the Greek Goddess Athena (for her strategic and military intellect) and the Greek God Ares (for her bloodthirst for battle), where her name referencing "Prima Ballerina" (Which is her battle style: dancing combat with her Devil Fruit). Her name also references her position as the 1st Daughter. She is the twin sister of Aloof D. Trainer. She uses the Supa Supa no Mi. 25 pre-timeskip (Uses Brandish's design from Fairy Tail) *Aloof D. Carrier is representing the Greek God Hermes (her name, as well as her occupation) and the Greek Goddess Eris (for battle style), where her name references "Carrier", a job that revolves around carrying mail, and her nickname is Carrie. She, with Planner, head the Wedding Division in the Black Flash Pirates, being responsible for getting the invites out, as well as making sure the guests appear to the wedding. 22 pre-timeskip (Uses God of Love's design from In Another World With My Smartphone) Sons *Aloof D. Tamer represents the Nemean Lion, where his name references his control of wildlife via his whip. He holds no specific purpose in the crew, other than being a combatant. He uses his own variation of Tekkai Kenpo, so that his Devil Fruit stays true to his theme. 31 pre-timeskip (Uses Pig God's design from One Punch Man) *Aloof D. Hypnotist represents the Greek God Hypnos, where his name is an almost literal reference to this fact. His form of fighting style is making himself, primarily, fall asleep and battle in this sleep state, enhancing his awareness. 28 pre-timskip (Uses Zebra's design from Toriko) *Aloof D. Hunter represents the Greek Goddess Artemis, where his name is a reference to one of her representations: Hunting. He is a feral child without any true normal means of communication, but he seems to understand the animal language, as well as them understanding him. He also understands the English language, but can only speak some words. He is the fraternal twin of Aloof D. Lyricist, who represents the Greek God Apollo. This references Greek Mythology, where Artemis and Apollo are twins. 24 pre-timeskip (Uses Zancrow's design from Fairy Tail) Daughters *Aloof D. Tutor represents the Greek God Chronos, where her name references her position as a tutor to the newer members of the Aloof Family, teaching them in the world. She is the librarian of Grand Annals, a library on Baltio with records of many things. 18 normally pre-timeskip (Uses Ridelle Mysteri's design from Ace Attorney vs Professor Layton) *Aloof D. Mortician presents the Greek God Thanatos. She carries around a book with her, jotting down any people she's slain, as a way to remember the "good times". Her assistant (who uses the design of Brago), changes into a scythe, to which she uses as her main form of battle. She also is in-charge of all funerals within Baltio, and buries the deceased in her uncle's (Jai) prison. She also acts as an assistant of sorts to Jai, helping him out in the prison. 22 pre-timeskip (Uses Sherry Belmont's design from Zatch Bell) *Aloof D. ??? is representing the Greek Goddess Arachne. She uses the Boku Boku no Mi, Model: Spider. 25 pre-timeskip (Uses Pakunoda's design from Hunter x Hunter) *Aloof D. Lyricist is representing the Greek God Apollo, where her name references music. She uses music to attack within her battles, as well as uses a Golden Lyre. She is also the fraternal twin to Aloof D. Hunter, who represents Artemis. This references Greek Mythology, where Artemis and Apollo are twins. 24 pre-timeskip (Uses Caster's design from Fate Blade Works) =Magdalena Family= Sons *Magdalena Picanha serves as the Main Course for the Red Dress Pirates, and is the first child. He is an artificially created Fairy, via the usage of Recipe Cauldron. He is a failure of a Fairy, due not being entirely a Fairy, thus being deemed as incomplete. He is the first, and only, child created this way. He is capable of manipulating fairy dust, at least his version of it, for his battles, often coating himself with it. Due to his artificial state, he is freely able to manipulate his hair, extending it and retracting it, similarly to Kumadori's attacks. Fitting with the Red Dress Pirates' food theme, his name comes from the Brazilian meat Picanha. 37 pre-timeskip (Uses Momoshiki Otsutsuki's design from Boruto) **Personality wise, he is a tad bit insane. He seems to be very composed in the presence of his mother, but outside of that, he displays a sense of wanting to play with his opponents, to which he calls food; even though he rejects the idea of being a cannibal. Daughters * =Doragon Clan= *Uses the designs of Kais from Dragon Ball. =Mohja Clan= *Uses the designs of Namekians from Dragon Ball. *Astronomers are their main profession. They also act as Archaeologists, and have a close relation with the Doragon Clan. They have three leaders of the island, representing what their ancestors used to worship (the sun, moon and stars). While they no longer worship these things, they still wish to keep the traditions of the old times. *The originator created the Evolutionary Theory that Milky eventually adapted. *Their island is named Asgard. Referencing its Nordic theme. **They have a giant tree that leads to the heavens (Sky Islands), but it can only be climbed. Climbing it takes 3 months. =Música= A mafia group created by Kenneth of the Shichibukai, but is "led" by Pseudo Godfather (insert name of Blooming Pirates' Musician). Name means Music in Spanish. Most members are named after music relating things, aside from Kenneth. Many people believe the Pseudo Godfather created the organization, also believing they're the true Godfather, but his rank is actually Consigliere. Their motives is to rise to power on the island they're apart of by blackmailing the political figures. The goal that they are meant to believe, however, is that the island will become a place where the members of the mafia won't be poor ever again, since most members are from slums. Once Kenneth achieves the goal of overtaking the island, he will move on to other islands, continuing this process, until he gains enough beli to become a noble. Once the goal is reached, he will also kill all the members so the profits cannot be shared with them, nor will he have any loose ends to try and out him out of his plan, believing the World Government would attempt to inhibit him. =Taisladoga= Fake Legend Taisladoga was born into the world as the youngest of triplets from the Moon God Boullico and Sun Goddess Panirora. The result of Taisladoga and its siblings' births was Panirora's untimely death, due to her remaining energy being sent to her three children. Taisladoga, the youngest, gained its mother's light energy. Frendoko, the middle child, gained its mother's gravity powers. Sazapanta, the oldest, gained its mother's heat manipulation powers. Boullico raised the children by his lonesome and trained them in the powers gifted by their mother, fearing that when they grew older, their unstable powers would bring ruin upon their world. Taisladoga and its siblings were able to gain mastery over their powers, but Frendoko and Sazapanta turned on their father and ultimately killed him, hoping to gain his powers so they could become the rulers of the land. However, they were incapable of receiving the powers of their father and turned on each other, believing that only one of them gained the powers and were keeping secret about it. Frendoko and Sazapanta fought for centuries, forming the land accidentally due to their clashes. This battle became known as the Conspiracy War, which caused Frendoko and Sazapanta to become weakened due to their battles. Taisladoga, seeing this, took initiative and killed his siblings for the safety of the planet. He consumed the lifeless bodies of his siblings, gaining their power. With the war finished, Taisladoga fell into an eternal slumber, eventually dying in its sleep and reincarnated into a seed. Thousands of years passed and Illado, founder and ancestor of the Minuminu Clan, found the Seed of Taisladoga. He claimed to have heard voices from the seed, telling of its story and wished for it to be planted so it may be brought into the world once more with a worthy vessel. Illado took the opportunity to do as Taisladoga wished, believing that its revival would bring peace upon the world. Illado formed the Minuminu Clan, passing the knowledge of Taisladoga's wishes to his descendants, and died watching over Taidladoga's seed. True Legend Taisladoga, the God of Light, killed its siblings Frendoko and Sazapanta within its mother's womb. When he was brought into the world, his mother, Sun Goddess Panirora, died to over-exertion leaving Moon God Boullico to watch over Taisladoga. Boullico sensed the malice within Taisladoga's heart and attempted to kill it. However, Taisladoga's unstable powers overpowered Boullico and killed him. Taisladoga grew over time, gaining a higher understanding of its powers and began to descend into the world of mortals. Taisladoga began a reign of tyranny over the world of mortals, enslaving them for its own purposes. Centuries passed and Taisladoga's influence over the world increased. Mortals have attempted to defeat their tyrant, but only ended up dying due to their foolishness. Eventually, the mortals lost all hope of stopping Taisladoga until a mortal stood up to the tyrant God. His name was Illado, who eventually became the founder of the Minuminu Clan. He battled against Taisladoga for days on end, until he was able to overcome Taisladoga and kill it. Taisladoga, defeated, reincarnated in the form of a seed and was taken under the care of Illado. He discovered that the seed grows on its own, unless it's suppressed by water with a low temperature. Illado poured cold water on the seed every day until his death to prevent the god from resurrecting. He wrote down instructions on the history of the seed, as well as the process of keeping it tamed, for his descendants. Taisladoga was able to influence a descendant of Illado to begin resurrecting it to its former glory. Jikorin began to capture people in secrecy, offering Taisladoga blood of a tortured mortal to speed up the resurrection process. However, other members of the Minuminu Clan caught wind of this happening and executed the Jikorin. The way of resurrecting Taisladoga was passed down to only members of the Minuminu Clan to prevent anyone from trying to revive the fallen god. Recreation & Preservation Methods D Trivia *Taisladoga and its siblings represent the Yatagarasu. However, it is the weakest and the most abnormal between the three siblings. *All of the Gods and Goddess in the story are bird-like in their design.